The invention relates to a single flow friction vacuum pump with a housing in which an inlet, the active pumping surfaces and a drive motor are arranged axially behind each other.
A friction vacuum pump of this kind is known from DE-U-80 27 697. During operation of pumps of this kind a cooling arrangement is generally necessary. Water cooling is on the one hand very effective, but on the other hand makes operation of the pump dependant on the presence of a cooling water supply connection. Moreover, design complexity required for the water cooling arrangement at the pump itself is relatively high. Moreover, it is known to employ a separate air cooling unit with a fan which is installable to the outside of the pump housing. On the one hand, such a cooling unit will only cool the outer surface of the pump housing, i.e. its cooling effect is restricted. On the other hand, additional installation work is necessary when cooling is required.